You and Me and the Devil Makes Three
by MissMayFlowers
Summary: Rewrote chapters 1 and 2! Harry, formerly Lucifer, isn't picking Heaven or Hell. He's picking humanity. He might just find a new family along the way. SLASH: Sam/Dean/Harry(Lucifer), wincest, M for Language!
1. Chapter 1: Pandora's Box

**Hello, hello. I redid this chapter to get my muse flowing and I'm loving the way it turned out. Hopefully more of this story soon.**

**PAIRINGS: Harry(Lucifer)/Sam/Dean(wincest), others later maybe...**

**WARNINGS: Season 5 AU, SLASH, Wincest**

* * *

Harry looked up from his potions book to glare at Ron, who had fallen asleep. Then he glared back down at the book. Potions was still his worst subject. After defeating Voldemort, Harry and his friends agreed to all share one last summer at Hogwarts. The catch up program had been initiated right after the war to help students from all years learn information they had missed out on because of the war. It was an enlightening experience for Harry. With the combination of Snape and the Defence teacher's curse, he had a lot of gaps in education.

This year he was determined to work hard and gain his NEWTS so he could enter Auror training. Ron was aiming for the same goal, albeit with a little less determination.

It was funny, having spent all his life fighting, you would think Harry would want a break. At least, that's what his friends had thought at first. Somehow, his experience just gave him a fierce willingness to continue. He didn't want to stop fighting against the dark. Honestly, he didn't think he could stop. What was left of Harry Potter if you took away his purpose as the savior?

There wasn't much left to fight against. A few stray Death Eaters, most in hiding. Some of the Dark Lord's followers had handed themselves in and given up. There was too much hope in the wizards and witches of Britain for them to ever gain the foothold they once had. The wizarding world was healing, and they were doing it together.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of someone coming down the common room stairs. To his delight, it was Hermione, carrying a load of books. She gave him a proud smile when she saw he was studying and rolled her eyes at Ron's snores.

His two best friends who he knew would be with him until the very end. The golden trio was what the public called them. Harry thought it was a grand and fitting title. Much better than the Man-Who-Conquered, or whatever the Daily Prophet was calling him these days. He had learned his lesson, reading that crap just added weight on his shoulders and he was already Atlas.

* * *

He smiled back at Hermione.

As she descended the stairs, there was a brief moment when it felt as though the castle had jumped. Harry was reminded of a muggle construction site, but that wasn't right. All of the renovations for the old castle were done with magic.

He looked up when Hermione placed a hand on his arm, she had dropped the books...somewhere. In fact, he didn't see them anywhere. He gave her a confused look.

"We have to go." Hermione whispered. Her eyes swirled with emotion, but Harry had never been good at reading people. He immediately brushed off the unsteady feeling he got and told himself the words weren't what they sounded like. That it wasn't a goodbye.

Ron was awake now, tugging at his girlfriend's arm urgently. He kept checking his surroundings like the castle could fall apart at any minute. The floor was shaking and Harry's chair scraped against the floor as he stood.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded.

"No time...safe room." Ron was muttering in Hermione's ear and Harry could only hear snippets.

"Ron? Hermione?" Harry asked angrily. He hated secrets, especially when his friends were keeping something from him.

"Harry. Follow us." Ron said, reaching for Harrys hand. Harry pulled back at the sudden movement and glared at his best mate.

"What's going on?" Harry repeated, his tongue making the words sharp and deadly.

"No time, Harry!" Hermione said, Harry just now noticed she had tears running down her face. "Harry, please."

Harry was shocked at the plea, all he could do was nod and allow Ron to grab his hand.

* * *

They raced through the halls. Harry couldn't see the way the light made his friend's bodies blurr. He couldn't smell the fire and sulfur. He couldn't hear the screams. He told himself he couldn't. It didn't work as well as he hoped.

A million possibilities, a thousand questions, a hundred horrible memories of the war all flashed through his mind. Only one thought was louder than the rest.

Something was very wrong.

Harry couldn't tell what floor they were on when they stopped. Until Hermione was walking back and forth in front of the wall. A set of Golden doors appeared in front of her pacing form. Harry was dragged inside before he could speak.

As the door slammed shut Harry's knees slammed against the floor. The pain didn't register in the midst of the shock. The room was full of dead people.

He turned his head back and forth, recognizing each face that crossed his path. James Potter, Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Sirius Black. He paused as Sirius flashed him a thumbs up. He couldn't speak.

* * *

"Harry." The dumbstruck Gryffindor looked up at the familiar voice. His girlfriend walk forward and kneeled beside him.

"We want you to know, we all love you very much. It wasn't supposed to end this way - this was worse case scenario." Ginny ran a hand down his arm, leaving him with goosebumps. Even though her hand was there, all he felt was cold.

She reached behind her neck and unclasped her necklace. It was something he'd never seen her without. Something that made her sad whenever he brought it up. She'd always said she'd tell him about it someday…

The cool metal touched his fingers and Ginny gave him an encouraging look. Turning the locket over he found an inscription.

"Ginevra Molly...Carver. 1912-1930...Wha-what is this?" Harry struggled to speak.

"Open it." Ginny said and there was so much pain in her voice that Harry couldn't stand it.

"No." He refused.

"Harry-"

"No!" Harry felt like a child, and Ginny looked at him like he was one.

"Please, Harry." And for the second time that night, Harry gave in. Because he couldn't refuse when someone asked so desperately.

His fingers were sweaty and they fumbled with the locked. As the clasp sprung open, a blinding white light encompassed the room. A single tear made it's way down Harry's cheek. He didn't have the strength to move as one by one, the dead bid him fare-the-well. The adults went first, giving him thanks and an echoing tribute howl as they faded away.

* * *

"Harry, you… you did right by us. All of us. I'm proud to call you my best mate - no - my brother."

Ronald Billius Forger, dead at twenty-three.

"Oh, Harry. You are always my best friend. My first friend…."

Hermione Jean Galleys, dead at nineteen.

* * *

"Harry." He's never heard his name as a soft and sweet apology before. He didn't like it one bit.

"Ginny." Not just his voice was broken.

"Get off the floor." The ghost said in an amused voice and Harry complied.

"Good, now you look like a strong man." Ginny pretended to wipe dust from his shoulders.

"Harry, Harry, I will miss you. A lot of things could be said in this moment. I think I'll leave with a thank you. Not just for believing in me, but for allowing me a chance to love. Thank you...Lucifer."

He stood a while just staring at the spot he'd last seen her. Then he bent down and picked up the locket, snapping it shut and fastening it around his neck.

Ginevra Molly Carver... dead at seventeen.

* * *

He understood now.

As Lucifer the angel was locked away, Harry Potter the wizard was born. The cage in hell had been a well constructed ruse. An illusion of Earth and a secret world where people could be born with magic. There were actors, souls of the dead who were offered a second chance if they could play their part.

He wasn't mad at them, those spirits were his second family. He knew they weren't faking the emotion in the times they shared.

The only one to blame for this was himself. He had gotten himself locked up, his Father had just been clever about his prison. Cruel and unusual punishment, but very effective. He had learned his lesson.

He had lost everything… but he still had hope. He would keep it inside her locket and remember all the things that humans had taught him.

He looked toward the golden doors leading to the real Earth and blasted them open with his grace. He promised them silently, he would fight Heaven and Hell, it didn't matter who got in his way. He would fight to protect humanity.


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Flood

**Hi! I have reworked the first two chapters of this story and I'll see where it goes from here.**

* * *

Sam Winchester rolled over lazily on the hard motel mattress. His eyes blinked open. In a second, he had scrambled out of bed and was reaching for where he had a hidden gun. There was a guy in his room, sitting tensely in one of the crappy wooden chairs. He was dressed in some kind of school uniform. The bright red and gold of his tie standing out against his fair skin and white button down.

He looked young, college age, but his eyes were so much older. Big, green eyes with long, dark lashes, eyes you could easily get lost in. He was very attractive...

But Sam was on alert, he pointed the gun at the man's forehead.

There was a strange scar there, shaped like a lightning bolt. Sam had almost missed it, as the man's black hair covered it partway. The rest of his hair stood up and curled in all directions.

"You won't need that. It won't work. I'm not really here... the sigils prevent me from finding you - I mean I'm just an illusion - no, I mean I'm still real it's just-" The guy stumbled over his words and then took a deep breath. Sam tracked his movement as the man stood, the hunter's face must have shown his confusion, because the guy started rambling again.

"You're my vessel." The guy looked Sam in the eyes and continued. "You may not know, but an angel and a vessel can share memories… I - I know...about you I mean."

Sam narrowed his eyes. So, this angel had just viewed his memories? He crushed the shame with his anger at the invasion of his privacy. The guy took another deep breath.

"I'm not proud of mine either." The angel saw right through him.

"What do you want?" Sam hissed through clenched teeth, still holding the gun in between them.

"Just...just watch." The angel gave him a small smile that looked more like a grimace and then everything went black.

* * *

Harry poured all the important memories into his vessel, careful not to overwhelm him. He started with the time before humanity, when he shared a seemingly unbreakable bond with his brothers and sisters in heaven.

Then he allowed Sam to see the side of himself he was most ashamed about. The ignorant, arrogant, selfish and self centered archangel that refused to love imperfect humanity. His rage at being cast out and the thought he had to destroy humanity from within by twisting them into the first demons. The fear and regret as he faced God and Michael's wrath and was cast into the cage. Where Harry Potter was born.

He showed Sam when he was most vulnerable, when he lived at the Dursley's. Walked him through the high and lowlights of his Hogwarts years. The change from a simple abused boy to to a man who saw the flaws in the world, but chose to love it and make it better in any way he could. A man who was flawed himself, a human.

He gave Sam the visions of the good and the bad, of all the times he loved and hated someone. Visions of Bellatrix, Voldemort and Pettigrew. Snape, Remus and Sirius. Ron, Hermione...Ginny.

Sam pictured when it all came to an end and he was left alone. When his grace and memories of being Lucifer returned and the cage broke open.

The last memory was from a couple hours ago, when he had devised this half-assed plan. He decided to bear his entire self, only then could someone understand. And then he wrote down an address and an apology for viewing Sam's memories. He explained in the note that it was the only way to know if he could trust Sam with this.

When Sam came out of the memories the angel he was the vessel of, who he now knew was Lucifer, had disappeared.

After experiencing that, Sam couldn't stay out of this. It wasn't like the rest of the angels would let him either. He tried to keep his mind clear, but all he could think about were those heartbroken green eyes and the address where they would be waiting. Lucifer was on their side, and Sam was his vessel. He had to call Dean.


	3. Chapter 3: Hymn

Dean took out his phone and let out a string of curses. Thirteen missed calls, all from Sam. He knew he'd ignored one last night before Zachariah zapped him to the future, but this was way more than one call. Castiel gave him a confused look, maybe. Dean can't tell because Cas always looks like that. The phone rang in his hand.

"Sam. Listen, theres something I gotta tell you…" Dean started as he put the phone to his ear, wondering how to break the news to his brother that Lucifer wants to ride around in his skin. He shudders at how wrong that sounds and the memory of Sam in a white suit.

"Oh good, you're alive."

"Bobby?" Dean asked as recognized the gruff voice.

"Look, Sam's been pacing holes in my floor and won't talk about until you and Cas get your asses over here." The phone clicked off and Dean stared at it in worry before returning it to his pocket.

"C'mon Cas." Dean said, not looking at the angel as he passed him. His mind is filled with thoughts of Sam, as it usually is, and he knows his brother's not going to be sharing good news. Because just when he's handed a hint of hope, the possibility of The Colt in reach, it just has to get worse.

* * *

"Alright if you won't sit down to contain your own sanity, do it for mine! I'm getting a headache just watching you think." Bobby said.

Sam looked up from tracking his path across the wood grain on the floor. It wasn't because of Bobby's words, it was because of the familiar sound of crunching gravel in the driveway. He practically leaped to open the door.

Dean walked into the house, followed closely by Castiel. Sam couldn't help but feel giddy as they entered the kitchen. Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down.

"You gonna tell us what's got your panties in a twist now?" Bobby asked.

"Can't be worse than the apocalypse." Dean said with a fake smile that didn't fool anyone.

"That's just it… there may not even be an apocalypse." Sam said excitedly.

Sam didn't know how to convince them. He believed Lucifer. Thinking about it now, there was no way he was going to convince any of these three that the Devil himself had changed. Not after who he had trusted before. Well, there was no backing out now. Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of motel scratch paper where he had written the address Lucifer had shown himself writing. He placed it on the table and continued talking.

"I know what you're going to say...but you didn't see what I saw…"

"See what, Sammy?" Dean asked and Sam could see the suspicion in his face.

He needed Dean to trust him on this, to have faith in him again. Because he couldn't make it on his own. Not with the stuff they had to see everyday, not with the apocalypse. Not without Dean, just... not without him.

"Lucifer's memories." Sam dropped the bomb.

Dean looked shaken, he gave Sam the worst kind of look. There was no trust left.

"It is possible for vessels to share memories, I assume that Lucifer also viewed yours." Castiel said.

"How do you know I'm his vessel?" Sam asked.

"Zachariah." Cas answered.

Sam felt it unfair, this was two against one. He felt like he had already lost. He over to Bobby, who just shook his head. Make that three against one.

"And what…? You think the Devil won't flatten Earth like a pancake house special?" Dean asked.

"He's on our side Dean!" Sam yelled.

"You'd rather believe the Devil, the fucking Devil, than what you can see. The freak weather doesn't do it for ya?" Dean was one of those storms right now.

"That's the other angels!"

"The Devil, Sam?!"

The two brothers were standing now, yelling in each others faces. Sam shook his head. He couldn't deal with this. If they weren't on his side, he knew who was. He headed for the door.

"Are you going to say yes?" Bobby asked as his hand touched the doorknob.

"I surprised you would even ask that." Sam said.

Of course he wasn't going to say yes. Lucifer already had a vessel, somehow. But he let them believe what they want. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Cas!" Sam laced his voice with a threat.

"I can't allow you to leave." Castiel said firmly walking over and grabbing one of Sam's arms to drag him back. Dean took the other arm and together they got Sam down into the safe room in the basement, but not without a few bruises.

"You're making a mistake! I wasn't going to say yes!" Sam yelled as the vault door was locked shut.

* * *

Dean grabbed his half empty beer from the table and chugged down the rest. He scowled and reached back his arm to chuck the bottle at the wall.

"Not in my house." Bobby warned and Dean put the bottle down. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

Sam had gone off the deep end, and Dean was sure it was for good this time. The way he spoke about Lucifer... The way Sam said his name made Dean want to strangle the guy even more for somehow ensnaring his brother. Sam praising the Devil, like he was some kind of answer to all their problems. Like he was a good guy. Dean tried to shade his brother from the world's harsh heat, but at least he understood one thing. There were no good guys.

Dean didn't know what to do. He didn't want to do anything... not without Sam.

He looked to the crumpled paper on the table, the address where Lucifer was supposedly waiting. Waiting for Sam. Dean read it, memorized it. Marked down his next step in his mind, to find The Colt. Yeah, Lucifer was about to see a Winchester. A pissed off one. With a gun.


End file.
